Son amour pour elle
by cyprienne
Summary: Il était tombé amoureux d'elle, ne voyait qu'elle mais ne savait plus quoi faire.


Il ne s'y attendait pas mais il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Il ne l'avait pas cherché, son truc à lui c'était les coups d'un soir, les filles à gogo. Il aimait jouer de son sourire charmeur, parier avec Remus du temps qui mettrait pour emmener sa nouvelle conquête dans la salle sur demande. Mais depuis quelque temps il la voyait rire avec son ami, sourire, se blottir dans ses bras quand elle était triste. Il avait lui aussi envie de la rendre heureuse. Alors il le faisait de la seule manière qu'il connaissait. Il attaquait tous les serpentards ou toutes autres personne qui s'en prendraient à elle. Il ferait son bonheur même s'il ne pouvait pas être avec elle. Car après tout elle ne l'avait pas choisi. Même lui ne s'y attendait pas, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Cela lui était tombé dessus comme une malédiction. Il s'était rapproché d'elle quand il essayait de gagner son affection. Le soir au coin du feu il lui racontait des histoires sur les maraudeurs, il la faisait rire et lui montrait son bon côté, aimant et gentil. Il lui racontait aussi des anecdotes sur son meilleur ami. Il parlait de tout et de rien. Mais il finit par s'habituer à ces moments, à son rire. Elle se confiait aussi à lui, lui racontait ses histoires avec sa soeur Pétunia qui l'émeut. Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, la serrer contre lui, lui dire qu'il comprenait. C'était ces moments qui lui manquaient le plus.

Il s'était habitué à cette halo de cheveux roux dans sa journée. Dès le matin il la cherchait des yeux. Sans son sourire et ses deux trois petites remarques bien placées sa journée ne pouvait pas être bonne. Car c'était ça aussi qu'il aimait chez elle, sa répartie. Elle ne se laissait pas faire, c'était une battante. Malgré toutes les insultes lancées par les serpentards elle n'avait jamais versé une larme, elle avait toujours gardé la tête haute. Ca le rendait fou amoureux. Même lui n'arrivait pas à garder autant son sang froid, que dit-il, surtout lui. A chaque fois il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les attaquer, de leur montrer ce qu'ils méritaient. Et à chaque fois il finissait par se faire mettre en retenue par Lily, car malgré tout elle gardait un coeur pure. Elle ne pensait pas que la violence soit la solution.

Il était, ce soir-là, encore obligé de regarder la seule femme qui avait réussi à conquérir son coeur. Il ne pouvait rien dire, personne comprendrait. Les gens riraient que cela lui arrive à lui. Lui qui avait fait tombé tellement de coeur. Ils diraient que c'est bien fait pour lui, que c'est le karma. Alors il prenait sur lui, il l'aimait dans l'ombre. Il était jaloux, maladivement jaloux. Il aurait aimé être à sa place et lui aussi pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras, dormir à ses côtés. Mais il ne faisait rien, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il avait les pieds et mes mains liées. Par la barde Merlin, les soirs où il s'imaginait avec elle, même quelques instants, il n'arrivait pas à le regarder dans les yeux le lendemain. Car James était son frère, il ne lui ferait jamais ça. Alors Il vérifia qu'il prenait bien soin d'elle. Le pire c'était qu'il faisait ça bien, il aurait pu l'engueuler, avoir une raison de l'avoir pour lui, si jamais il se comportait comme le calamar géant. Mais James était le petit ami parfait, il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle.

C'était ça le problème, ils étaient complètement hypnotisés. Lily n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'elle dégageait. Elle n'avait pas conscience qu'elle avait les maraudeurs à ses pieds, qu'ils remueraient ciel et terre pour la protéger. Aujourd'hui elle était avec James. Il la voyait heureuse, essaya de se convaincre que c'était tout ce qui comptait. Mais au fond de lui il savait que ce n'était pas assez, aucune des autres filles n'arrivaient à sa cheville, et aucune des autres filles ne pouvaient le rendre heureux, ni lui provoquer cette chaleur dans sa poitrine, ce sourire sur son visage, ses étoiles dans ses yeux. Il commença à comprendre James et son comportement pendant ces deux dernière années. Il ne pouvait le dire à personne. Personne comprendrait comment il pouvait faire ça à son meilleur ami. Alors un soir de plus il la regardait dans l'ombre, son coeur silencieux brûlant pour elle.


End file.
